Marine sheetpile systems including synthetics are known in the art. Examples of such sheetpile systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,588 and 5,145,287. Although some of such sheetpile systems are adequate for certain situations, needs for improvement still exists. For example, there are problems inherent in such systems with respect to infestation of the wood elements by "wood borers" and other organisms. As the main structural elements (namely the posts and wales, discussed in more detail below) are composed of wood, significant damage potentially exists. Therefore a need in the art exists for a marine sheetpile system which includes sufficient structural capabilities, yet includes resistance to attack by insects and other elements.
Some prior art configurations have attempted to overcome the problems of wood deterioration by using plastic and/or other synthetics for providing pilings or wales. An example is a known synthetic pile configuration provided by Seaward International of Virginia, under the name of "SEAPILE". These synthetic pile configurations are composed of polyethylene with internal fiberglass reinforcing bars running along their length. Although these configurations do not include wood which can deteriorate, they tend to be quite expensive and for that reason have not found common usage.
Therefore there is a need for a marine sheetpile system which includes sufficient structural capabilities, includes resistance to attack by insects and other elements, yet is comparable in cost to existing sheetpile systems which include wood piles and wales.